Sweden-Norway 1814
by Lisoro
Summary: Norway pulled away from him "I didn't chose to come back. You wanted Finland, not me" His words was cold as ice, lacking any empathy for the lager broken man. He heard a heavy sight before he was pulled into a tight embrace "I didn't dare to wish for you"
1. Union

Sweden-Norway 1814-1905

The papers where signed. Denmark officially giving Norway away to Sweden. And because off the months fought between Sweden and Norway, Sweden had agree to knowledge the constitution off Norway, as long as a few changes was made. And Norway had to admit defeat. Or he knew he would eventually lose everything. But the point off it had been to get the constitution recognized, he never planned on winning by muscle. That wasn't his game.

There were personification from the countries that fought in the Napoleon war there. Not as many as it had been the first time around, before he rebelled. But for Norway it was one countries presence that almost suffocated him. Though he didn't show it.

Denmark.

The one he had offered so much for, but couldn't do enough for at the same time. If he had been the same warrior as he was years ago, everything would have been different. But he wasn't. Time had changed him. It had changed them. But one time in the future he knew he would have to talk this over with his old lover. But not while they were both loosing their minds.

He refused to look at Denmark's direction, he was after all been traded away as an object… or a war relic. By the very same man who had promised him love. The same person he had shot someone else he loved, in desperation and fear of losing the Dane for good.

No, Norway's mask stayed on, always indifferent, and eyes gone dull. Though on the inside he was utterly broken and shattered. He wasn't capable off recognizing himself anymore. He couldn't even find fragments off who he was. He knew the facts though. Norway. He was the persification off the king- no, He was just the reflection off a personification of a place. Christian name… Lukas Bondevik, for now, former Lukas Køhler and tomorrow it would again change back to Lukas Oxenstjerna. Even his name was foreign to him, why was even Lukas chosen? Lukas.. his christian name. He remembered that time, a time of promises and a brighter future. Maybe it'll be better now. Part of him disliked his christian name. Part of him loved it.

The Swede, no, the Swedish nation besides him told him it was time to leave. Norway gave a small nod to indicate he heard his soon to be husband. Though he lingered before he went to the carriage.

Sweden had made attempts to converse on the way, simple talk, but was ignored as much as possible by Norway.

Tomorrow he had assumed and decided would be the last time he sees Denmark. The ceremony required the Dane to give him away and neither before or after that they wouldn't be allowed to see each-other. Norway didn't even know if he even wanted to see Denmark at all.

He noticed Sweden's jaw clench, a sign off irritation. He knew Sweden would soon grow tired off his mood as he shifted his gaze out of the window. He didn't care, he had no intention to be nice.

As they arrived the house he would be living in from now on, Norway got out and retired to his own chambers and left the food brought to him untouched.

Early in the morning he was woken and dragged out of bed and to the washroom. He was scrubbed in hot water until his skin was pink, they had to make sure he smelled good enough. His hair got cut and the suit was put on and adjusted to fit him perfectly. And he hadn't seen Sweden since the other day. He wonder if that was on purpose or not. It probably was.

Oh well, he didn't have time to think about it, it was time to meet the Dane so they could get it over with.

Norway walked into the churck and saw him. Denmark. Beautiful. He was breathtaking, making Norway pause in admiration. He forgot about why he was there and his mind wandered back to memories of old time, of his very first marriage to the tall relentless country.

Denmark looked at him, and Norway was brought back to reality. And the hash truth that, his husband had given him away to Sweden to settle his loosing score. The gaze Denmark had now, was nothing but cold and piercing. He hated it. He wonder when the last time that nation had watched him with love in his eyes.

He hadn't thought it would be so difficult to see him again, the Dane. His Dane.

Norway bitt his lip and shook his head slightly, no not his. Not anymore, if he even ever had been. He knew well that he had been more the Danes, than the Dane had been his.

He was still beautiful standing there. Cold, distant and with an aura which stopped Norway to say anything he had wanted to. He kept his mouth in a thin line and his gaze leveled as he walked over to Denmark. Norway kept his proud stance, stubbornly like he always had. They could do whatever they wanted to him, but he would still stand proud. The only thing they could change about it, was making him lower his gaze. Which he only ever did, if he felt guilty or shameful.

And for some reason, He did.

At this moment he felt regret, shame and guilt.

 _But why._

Norway took Denmarks hand and walked down the ail with him. Stopping in front off Sweden.

Sweden smiled, directed towards Norway. Norway glaced at Denmark, he knew the Dane would normally get jealous easily.

Nothing. Nothing changed. Perhaps a slight clench of his jaw, but that might be his imagination.

 _fuck you._

"Norway, Denmark and Sweden. Today we stand here to truly end one union, and therefore create a new one. Denmark. As the head and master of your union, you _will_ give Sweden, Norway as promised. You will not fight this, or start any troubles over this agreement as Norway has lawfully become ours agreed by yourself.. and newly Norway himself has turned himself over. Do you give Norway freely over to Sweden, where he will be taken care of, or do you protest?"

Denmark took Norways hand slowly, brushed his fingers over his palm as he did so, and made it linger for a second. Norway felt his heart beat heavily for those very very short moments. Denmark led Norways hand to Swedens and let go. The Danish hand replaced by Swedish. And the Swede tangled his fingers with Norway.

Norway stepped over to Sweden. He glaced at Denmark, curious.

"Do you recognise that Norway now belongs to Sweden, and to you swear to keep your peace?"

Denmark nodded deeply and pierced his eyes at the priest. "I do." He replied coldly.

After that the attention was drawn away from Denmark and directed towards Sweden and Norway. Making Norway swear to be loyal and respect Swedens authority. He did. And the deal was sealed with a kiss between him and Sweden.

Denmark walked out during it, as it now was over, and he left.

The night came soon, they where in Swedens chambers. He and the last of the guests. It was time.

Sweden just stood there, and slowly everyone else in the room walked out. A moment passed, a moment off anticipation, knowing what would come. A moment the air froze and he could swear he felt a shiver run down his spine.

And finally; Sweden moved towards him. The Swede walked slowly, in no rush for what he was about to do. And Norway wonder if Sweden did it because he didn't actually want to lay hands on him. Or if it was because Sweden knew it would be a long ordeal.

Sweden reached out, but Norway turned away. Sweden grabbed him and was pushed away. It went on like that for a while, before Norway was slammed harshly against the wall, with his hands being pinned above his head.

Sweden's fingers found it ways to Norway's chin and pressed roughly to his skin.

"Stop this. Showing up in muddy ripped up clothes and you have yet to eat" Norway frowned by Sweden's words. Because they meant more. He was saying he understood but would have none off it. He was telling Norway he remember well that he doesn't have to be kind. Because though Sweden's choice of words was harsh, his tone was soft.

"And perhaps I will not" He replied in turn, telling Sweden that the Swede knew well this wasn't his choice and that he wasn't looking for sympathy.

Norway's heart beat faster as Sweden's hand disappeared from his chin and ripped his shirt open. Norway tried to pull out of Sweden's grip, but it was useless. Norway moaned softly in surprise as Sweden pinched his nipple

"But you will" Sweden said as he dipped his head down and nibbled Norway's neck. With that not only saying Norway wouldn't have a choice, but that he would come around. Because Sweden knew. Sweden knew Norway still loved him.

"Bastard" Norway replied and tired his best not to moan as the Swede paid special attention to his soft spots. He did love Sweden, but he had tried for centuries to forget him and stop caring. In his head it was wrong. Very wrong to love Sweden.

Norway was picked up and carried to the bed, where he felt hands work on his body and his clothes removed. Norway bit his lip as he felt Sweden's tongue lick his ear "Before this is over, you'll be screaming my name" The husky voice sent shivers down Norway's spine.

"Convince me." He replied and reached on hand back behind him and pulled Sweden's hair.

Norway only heard a grunt before he was flipped around, hands pinned above his head and teeth biting his nipple. The suddenness and roughness made him moan out. He rolled his head back and let soft moans and whimpers escape his throat. As Swedish lips worked on his skin, nibbling, licking, biting and kissing. Leaving marks on its way and Norway's skin pink and irritated wherever it had been. Two fingers pushed inside off him and Norway moaned out again. It had been a long time since the last time, surprisingly enough Denmark… yeah Denmark hadn't touched him since before the napoleon war. Not even before he went to the meeting in Kiel. Norway should have realized it then. That the Dane had lost his interest in him for good.

Norway winched as his hair was pulled harshly, and grabbed the said hand with his own hands. He moaned a bit in pain as his neck was bit harshly "focus on me as I fuck you" Sweden's voice came ringing in his ears. The fingers moved inside off him, stretching and preparing for something much larger. Norway moaned and arched his back, it was a bit painful since it had been so long.

A third finger was quickly added and pumped Norway. Norway lent up and bitt Sweden's neck, muffling a moan as he did so. His hair was fisted and hips lifted, as Sweden pulled his fingers out and pushed inside off Norway. Norway moaned out and dug his nails into Sweden's back. Sweden slammed slowly inside off Norway, making the Norwegian moan in pain and pleasure. Each time harder, and each time it got better. Pain slowly faded as pleasure filled Norway's senses, thrusting harder and faster. But Sweden's firm grip on his hips forced Norway to follow the slow phase. Norway ached his head back, he had almost forgot how good slow sex could be. Sweden thrusting hard into him and filling him up, forcing him to feel every part off it.

Soon Norway nibbled and kissed Sweden's skin and teased the Swedes nipples. He bitt one off them and earned a hard slap on his ass in return. He moaned out and got another, and another. Norway moaned and arched his back so their bodies pressed against each-other

Sweden fucked him until he screamed in pleasure, using teeth and nails. And when Sweden finally laid down next to him, indicating it was the last round, Norway snuggled a bit to him with his last strength. Sending the message that he had indeed missed the Swede.

Norway barely noticed arms wrapping around him as he fell asleep.


	2. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry;**

Weeks passed with-out any more contact with the Swede. He didn't see him, nor hear anything about him. Norway became certain Sweden was doing it all on purpose. So if Sweden didn't come to claim him, he would make Sweden do it.

He couldn't live beside him, and on different dimensions at the same time. He needed to be on the same level. He needed to see the one he was living besides. He had been alone enough. He knew Sweden well, so he knew where to find him.

Norway closed the door behind him and walked over to the window without giving the Swede a glance. He felt Sweden's gaze heavily on him. Minutes seemed to pass where Sweden stared at him and Norway just looked out of the window. "Why am I here? It wasn't even me you wanted." Norway's voice was cold and motionless. Barely some shuffling and footsteps was heard before strong arms wrapped themselves around Norway's frame. "I never dared to wish for you, or even hope." Norway felt lips press against the skin behind his ear as the words where gently spoken.

Norway shook his head "You didn't want a broken war relic. You wanted your adorable little lover back." Norway replied in the same cold tone Norway gasped as his earflip was bitten

"Finland was never my lover" Sweden said as he turned Norway around "I always loved you"

Norway frowned "You thought you did once" Sweden stroked Norway's cheeks "I don't know how to love you anymore, but the feeling is still there. I do love you Lukas" Norway closed his eyes "Prove it" He had barely said it before he felt lips press against his own.

Norway kissed him back and parted his lips to give Sweden's tongue access. Norway moaned softly as Sweden pulled him close so he pressed against the Swede. In the moment Sweden made him feel loved, and that evening and night Sweden made him feel special.

But it was one undeniable fact, one Sweden had had to face on their first union as well. Something Norway deep down was well aware off, but refused to acknowledge. Because it wasn't him. And he would never be him. Sweden wasn't Denmark. Norway refused to recognize it, because he wanted to believe he could be free to love someone with all his heart again. That he could move past the betrayal and hurt he felt from his ex-lover.

Though After that night, weeks again passed without seeing any off the Swedish nation. Norway was allowed to go as he pleased and do what he liked, though within boundaries. If he wanted to pass those he needed to be accompanied by Sweden. Which Norway didn't care to bother about.

So he spent his time writing some letters. One to Denmark and the other to Iceland. And mailed them. He hoped some contact could help with closure. He had thought about the day he seen Denmark at the church. He had wanted to asked Denmark to at least kiss him one last time. See if Denmark still had kindness enough, or cared enough to give him that. But Denmark's Aura had thrown him off. And now he wish he had. It might have given him a bit closure and perhaps he wouldn't be so sore about their parting ways.

He had asked Denmark some questions, he needed to understand when and how he had lost Denmark's heart, and if it truly was nothing he could do to fix it again. Norway was sure some tears had stained the paper towards the end.

He sent the letters when he was done and hoped he would get a reply form his family.

Only a few days passed until a servant came to Norway's room with the letters again. Norway stood up and looked at him "I'm sorry, sir. It seems like Denmark has cut off any relation or contact with Norway." Norway frowned "What about the letter to Emil?" He asked the man

"I'm so-"

"I'm completely cut off." Norway realized. The man apologized again.

Norway turned away "Leave me" He told the man coldly. But as no reaction came, he turned around again "Leave me!" He yelled furiously, with his gaze darkened. The man dropped the letters to the floor as he made his way out.

Norway bitt his lip and walked over to the letters. He slowly sat down and picked them up. He brought the paper up to his lip, feeling tears piercing his eyes. "Do you really hate me that much, love?" He mumbled to himself as the tears began to fall down his cheeks and he clenched the letters in his fists.

As he sat there he heard the door open and close. And a few footsteps before strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him into an embrace from behind. "Y-you heard." Norway said in a shattered voice as tears ran down his face Sweden stroked Norway's hair "Yes."

Norway turned around in his arms and fisted Sweden's shirt in his hands instead. "Why? Why?! I don't understand. Why doesn't he love me?! Why did he toss me aside, Sweden?.. Did he bore off me?! Am I to much off a weakling to care for?! Am I to _broken_ to desire?!"

Sweden hushed him and rubbed his back "I don't know him as well as I did… Since I left both of you. But I don't think it's because he doesn't love you. Maybe it's because he does, that he let you go. But he can't watch you as he has let you go. it might wreck him to see you with someone else" Sweden defended the Dane as he stroked Norway's hair while the Norwegian cried.

"D-do y-ou.. S-sweden.. D-do y-you still l-love him?" He asked between sobs

Sweden sighted and kissed the top off Norway's head " _Yeah I do_ "


	3. Love

Norway had stayed close to Sweden since then. He loved Sweden so it wasn't that difficult. Though it felt like pretending they didn't have problems. Norway had even been _clingy_ to his own standards.

But he still felt it. His people wanted independence. More than ever. He understood that. And he knew it would happen in time. Maybe in a year or two. Or maybe in a hundred years. He didn't know when exactly but he knew it would happen soon enough.

* * *

Norway laid in Swedens bed, looking at the ceiling. He wonder what it was about the Dane that made everyone fall so badly in love with him. He knew Denmark and Sweden had had a thing before him. Though he didn't know much about it. He knew the two off them sometimes slept together in between the battles they've had. As if they couldn't stay completely away from each other.

He wondered what had driven them to that point, of so much hate, and yet desire the others body.

Norway knew he might be the one that pushed Denmark and Sweden to the edge as he was like toxic to the two of them. Always fighting and struggling between each other for his attention, or forcefully take it. Taring and tossing him between them. Love was a curse to them. And he was the source. If he just had had the power to make his own decisions and decide, things might have been different. Denmark might have stayed sane. Or saner. Sweden might have moved one and found happiness. He might never have intoxicated himself with the Norwegian enough to turn into… whatever he could call it now... Sweden wasn't insane, nor was he cruel. And in a way, you could defend what he has done, or excuse it. But there was something... Something wrong. Selfish? Cold? Distant? Stubborn? Proud? No that sounded more like himself than Sweden. Vengeful, and bloodthirsty. That was what Sweden had become. And Norway had to remember this. He had to Remember that Sweden almost wiped Denmark off the map and almost killed him. In a way the Dane wouldn't come back from.

Norway also had to remind himself that Sweden didn't deserve his cruelty. After all, he had shot Sweden in the head and cost his brain damage. Now his darling was truly depended on his glasses to see clearly.

But he couldn't help it. There was to much blood in the past to just be _kind_.

So he worked in silence toward his goal. Trying to be forgiving and not behave to difficulty towards Sweden. Still it irritated him how the Swede pretended to be the better man and let him get away with so much.

Sweden stretched besides him and sat up "What are you thinking about, love?" Sweden asked and stroked Norways hair

"Would you stop calling me that?" Norway asked with a frown.

Sweden sight and drew a hand through his hair "Why?"

Norway looked at Sweden " _Because_ I'm not your love. And lying to ourselves to think this is actually going to work, or that I might even _want_ to stay here… is going to make this so much more difficult when this arrangement fails. You know this. Try to seduce me the day I'm independent and can choose free to …" He cut himself off before he made it worse.

"To say _yes or no?!"_ Sweden asked and got up. "Don't you fucking dare to suggest that _I've_ forced you to sleep with me. You! _You_ put yourself in this position. Or where you just using me to mend your broken heart?! You know what, if you had stayed with that _maniac_ he would have ended you. You wouldn't fucking exist Lukas!"

Norway groaned and lent back into the bed. "Sorry you feel that way." He replied tiredly. He could have yelled back. There was many things he would have liked to say. He could have been horrific towards Sweden. He knew how to break him down mentally. But he saw no gain from it.

"When I come back, I expect you to be in your room. And you're to stay there until I see it fit for you to leave." Sweden ordered him as he dressed.

Norway nodded when the Swede looked at him.

Sweden walked to the door and walked out.

"I can smell him on you" Norway stated as he kept his gaze on the celling, before Sweden closed the door.

Denmarks smell had tainted the Swede last night, and he had pretended to not notice it, until now. It wasn't the first time. Nor would it be the last.

Fuck it, he wasn't any better himself. Though he tended to not have much of a choice lately. Since Sweden left the Kalmar Union, He only had Denmark. Though the Dane often came home smelling like the Swede. Or worse, someone else.

Now he only had Sweden.

Though he wasn't sure what he would do if he could truly decide for himself. He knew he wanted to try and meet someone new. A fresh beginning. But could he leave the past he had with Sweden and Denmark so easily? He didn't know. But he would like to find out. To have the freedom Sweden and Denmark had. To do as they please, with whom they pleased.

What he really should do was refusing them both and therefore save them form a lot of dispute.

But he was to selfish. He wanted the feelings they gave him. Both good and bad. It was addicting.

* * *

When Sweden came back, Norway was indeed gone. But he wasn't in his room.


End file.
